The future, together
by ValeSwiss94
Summary: Chase and Zoey's love is so strong, they will go through everything. Together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.**

Zoey was walking to her dorm, when she heard two loud screams behind her. She turned around, only to be covered in hugs from Quinn and Lola.

"Zoey! You're back! How was your summer?" Lola asked excitedly.

"Can't – breath" was the only thing Zoey could say.

"Sorry"

"Yeah, is it tradition that you two try to kill me every year?" Zoey said smiling.

"Come on, we'll help you with your suitcases!"

Later

"So, did you see someone of the guys around here? Because I didn't see anyone" Zoey asked when they got to their dorm.

"Well, I saw Michael, with Lisa. They were talking in front of his dorm"

"I saw Logan, flirting with a blonde girl… she didn't seem so happy" Quinn said with a smile.

"And Chase?"

"No idea. Michael said he was going to be here in a few hours."

"And that hour happened to be this one" a familiar voice said from behind Zoey. She turned around just t be pulled in a big hug.

"Chase! You're back!" Chase pulled also Quinn and Lola in a hug.

"Sure! I had to come to PCA for my senior year. And, I need to talk to Zoey." Chase focused back to her.

"Ok. Let's go for a walk" Zoey smiled and took Chase out of the door.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Zoey asked, as they reached their favorite spot on the beach.

Chase sat down and looked at her.

"Did you ever fall in love, Zo?"

"Yeah, I did"

"So did I. And I kind of… need your advice" He said, beginning to blush.

"Ok"

"You see, I fell in love with this one girl, one of my best friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I love her, and I want to be with her"

"So you don't know if she loves you back?"

"No"

"Well, you should tell her. I mean, if she is one of your best friends, she won't let this ruin your friendship."

"So, if you were that girl, you would still talk to me and hang out with me without feeling awkward?"

"I think so. Maybe it would be awkward for a few days, but then I would just feel like always"

"And, and how would you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know. You should just, I don't know, talk to her, and maybe say something nice, and then you lean in to kiss her. If she stops you before you can do it, you know how she feels. If she lets you do it but doesn't kiss you back she doesn't know what to do. If she kisses you back she's ok with it"

"So, you mean, like this?"

He slightly touched her cheek and felt her shiver.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered, then leaned in and kissed her. He felt the world disappear. He felt Zoey's lips under his, soft, but still motionless. He felt her surprise, her breath stopping. But then she started kissing him back. Her lips softly moved with his, and she started breathing again, slowly.

As Chase kissed her, Zoey was completely caught off guard. She felt his lips on hers, his indecision. For a second she didn't know what to do, but she felt that kiss right, so started kissing back. After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked at him.

"Wow" was the only thing she could say.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want this. But you said that if the girl would kiss back it meant that she wanted it too"

"I know"

"So you love me back?"

"No, I'm going to kiss you again just because it's fun" she giggled lightly and kissed him.

"So, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"I'd love to" she smiled and they went back to their dorms.

* * *

Room 101

"What should I wear?" Zoey said to herself while trying to pick an outfit for her date. Quinn and Lola walked in and saw her standing in front of her drawer, hands on her hips.

"What's up?" Lola asked.

"I got to pick out an outfit. Will you help me?"

"Sure. What for?"

"A date" Zoey smiled.

"Oh my god, who with?"

"I don't know…" she teased her.

"Zoey! I won't help you if you don't tell me!"

"Ok… well… Chase" she said, and smiled even more.

"Oh my god! I knew it!"

"Yeah, now would you please help me?"

"Sure! But, wait, that means he just asked you out?"

"No…" Zoey said now with a huge smile on her face. "He also kissed me"

Lola and Quinn screamed as loud as they could.

"No way! You're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, not officially, but maybe tonight he will ask me…"

"Let's just find something _amazing _to let you wear"

* * *

2 hours later

Zoey was wearing a black shirt with a plunging neckline and _very _short white jeans.

"I bet Chase won't take his eyes off you"

"Don't you think this is a little too… much for our first date?"

"You want to impress him, don't you? That outfit is perfect"

"Ok… he should be here in a few minutes" Zoey said, just before hearing someone knocking on the door. She opened it and saw Chase, white shirt, blue jeans, and a breathless expression on his face.

"I… you're… woah"

"Need a Blix?"

"Yes, thanks"

"So, Chase, don't you think Zoey is just great in that outfit?" Lola asked, grinning at Chase's shocked expression.

"Yeah, very… impressive" He just said, not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry, Lola picked it out. I didn't want to…"

"Oh, come on, you just look great and also Chase thinks so. Go to your date!"

"Chase? You ready to go?"

"Sure, do you want to go to Sushi Rox?" said Chase, trying to put himself together in front of her.

"Ok" She just said smiling at him, and he felt his heart and entire body melt.

* * *

After dinner

Chase and Zoey were walking around campus, holding hands, talking about nothing in particular.

"So, what do you want to do now? We still have an hour until curfew" Chase asked her.

"What about the beach?"

"Sure" Chase loved those moments between them. He loved being alone with her. He loved holding her hand. He practically loved everything that was about her.

When they reached the beach they sat down on the sand. Zoey leaned her head against Chase's chest and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"I really liked it tonight, Chase" Zoey looked up at him.

"Yeah, me too" Chase said and blushed.

"You don't have to blush when you're alone with me" she said, with her lips one inch apart Chase's.

"I know, but you're always so amazing…" That lasted. Zoey kissed him passionately, and soon enough she turned the kiss French. After a while they pulled away, breathing hard, and Zoey smiled at him.

"Zoey… will you be my girlfriend?" Chase asked her, still trying to catch his breath.

"I was hoping you would say that" and with that she kissed him again.

Chase helped her getting up and they walked towards her dorm, hands intertwined, both full of joy.

When they arrived to her room, Zoey took her key out and opened the door.

"So… this means see you tomorrow?" Chase asked.

"Oh no. Not so fast, boyfriend" she kissed him, he kissed back, Zoey closed the door, one thing led another, and they landed on her bed.

* * *

Next Morning

When they woke up, it was just because of many loud knocks on the door.

"What… Zoey… five minutes" Chase blabbed.

"What is going on?" Zoey asked, still sleepy.

"Someone is knocking on the door" Chase said, but just turned around to snuggle against her.

"Then we should open it" Zoey closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around him.

"We… should…" and they both fell asleep again.

Five hours later they woke up again. They slowly realized what they had done, and Zoey had just a completely shocked expression on her face.

"Zoe… you ok?" Chase asked, worried about her.

"I… yeah… we… did?" She just couldn't believe it.

"… I'm sorry, Zoe… I really really…"

"No" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't be. It wasn't just you, it was also me… and… I'm kind of happy that it was you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but… don't expect this every time after a date"

"I don't"

There was a long embarrassing silence, Zoey still held the sheets around her, feeling a bit exposed, and Chase was trying to think about something to say or to do to break that silence.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"I said you shouldn't be"

"I know, but we both also know that we weren't ready for this… and I feel so stupid" he ruffled his hair, and closed his eyes.

"I should protect you, and the first thing I do is the exact opposite" But then he felt Zoey kiss him, and laying down on him.

"I don't think we weren't ready. If we did this, without being drunk at all, I think that it was right"

She looked down at him and smiled.

"and I love you"

* * *

That day went by incredibly slowly. Zoey was worried and happy at the same time, and didn't know what to do now with Chase. Quinn and Lola tried the whole day to talk with her about that night, about them sleeping in the lounge and then seeing Chase and Zoey come out of their room, their hands intertwined, a worried look on their faces. But she didn't want them to know. She was pretty sure that they knew what was going on, it wasn't so hard to find out.

"Zoe" Lola called her, and she sat down on her bed, were she was writing in her diary.

"We don't want to know what happened last night, we just want to know why you're so worried. You and Chase fine?" _Again with the questions,_ Zoey thought. _It's none of your business! Stop asking!_

"Yeah"

"Zoey, seriously, we just want to help you"

"Well, I don't need help. Just leave me alone!" She didn't want to be rude to them, but she really didn't want them to know.

"But" Quinn tried to say, but Zoey got up, took her cell phone and walked towards the door.

"I just need to work this out by myself, ok? I'll tell you when I'll be ready" and with that she left.

She wanted to talk to Chase, to find someone that wouldn't ask and ask her the same thing again. She got to his room and knocked, and Chase opened the door, just in boxers, and hid himself behind the door when he saw it was a girl.

"Uhm… hey… Zoe" He blushed and tried to grab a pillow to cover himself.

"Come on, I already saw you more naked than that" She entered the room and sat down on his bed.

"Where are Logan and Michael?" She asked, while Chase wore an old PCA shirt.

"Ehm… Football training" he sat down beside her.

"Oh"

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I just… I'm so confused" she tried to hold her tears, but one slid slowly down her cheek. He wiped it softly away and took her in his arms.

"About what?"

"About us… last night… I just don't know what to think now" another tear fell down.

"Ssshh, don't worry. It was just that night. Nothing more. I don't want _that _from you. I love you"

She looked up at him and kissed him tenderly.

"You sure? Do you still love me, now that I've given it up?" Chase smiled at her and kissed forehead.

"Forever, Zoe"

She just smiled and for the rest of the day they cuddled, watched movies and talked. But then Michael and Logan came back, and Chase walked Zoey back to her dorm. They reached her room and she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. 15 minutes later she entered her room, trying to fix her all-over-the-place hair. Lola and Quinn were sitting on the couch, talking about nothing in particular. They both looked up as they saw her coming in, and Lola patted the space on her left. Zoey sat down and looked at her.

"What?" she asked at Lola's expecting expression.

"Tell us what happened last night."

"That's none of your business"

"Zoey, for the billionth time, we just want to help"

"I know. But I talked to Chase and everything is right again."

"You slept with him, don't you?" And with that Zoey definitely couldn't take it anymore. She got in her bed and turned the lights off.

* * *

The next morning

Zoey woke up at 7:00 o'clock, like always, and went brushing her teeth and getting dressed. Lola and Quinn still tried to ask her questions, but she just ignored them. At 7:30, Chase knocked on her door, a big smile on his face and breakfast in his hands. She just smiled and followed him.

As they sat down at one of PCA's Restaurant tables, Chase took a flower out of his bag and handed it to Zoey.

"What's this for?" She asked him, smiling.

"I don't know. Because you're the prettiest girl I ever met?" And with that, Zoey just got up, sat down beside him and kissed him, in front of everyone. The crowd was cheering.

As the days passed, Chase and Zoey became more confident, more together, and more in love. They were together every second they could.

But Lola and Quinn didn't stop asking, so Zoey got practically banned from her dorm. And that brought to spending even more time with Chase. But soon came Christmas, and so did the holidays. And that meant two weeks no see.

"I don't want to go" Zoey was repeating.

"Zoe, I don't want to go either, but our parents…" But she didn't listen. She dialed her Mom's phone number.

"Hey mom, it's Zoe" She said.

"Look, I don't know how to say this but… I don't really want to come home for Christmas." Pause.

"Because… You know, Chase and I… we wanted to stay here, to have some time for ourselves… please?" Pause.

"But… no! Alright. But it's not fair! Bye" Tears were lightly coming out of her eyes, and she just whiped them away before Chase could.

"Zoey, it's just two weeks. And there's the phone, IM, and everything…"

"It's just not the same" She looked away, got up and walked back to her dorm.

The week after, Zoey had convinced her parents to let her visit Chase during the vacation. Just once, but it still was better than nothing. It was the weekend in between the two weeks, and that meant 1 whole week they didn't see each other. It was killing both of them.

The first thing they did (guess what? I bet it's not what you're thinking) was just stare at each other, grinning from ear to ear. Then came a hug, and a short kiss (their parents were there).

They spent the day just talking, cuddling a bit (when their parents weren't looking) and enjoying the sun.

But soon it was time for goodbye, and not-so-soon as they wished the vacation was over.

But from then on, they couldn't stand being more than two hours away from each other. They made up a plan about summer break, and were quoted "the prettiest, more in love, perfect couple PCA has ever seen" on their yearbook.

As time for college came, they made it to get an apartment for two, and then went living together in Los Angeles. Zoey as a fashion designer, Chase as writer, they still were the same happy couple as in their teenage years.

On their 7 year anniversary, Chase had a special plan. He wanted to propose to her, on a romantic boat on the sea. But obviously (guys, it's still clumsy Chase) the ring he was holding (with his really shaking hand) fell in water, and as he tried to catch it, he knocked the boat over, sending him and Zoey directly in the Ocean. And if her YES wasn't a prove on how much they loved each other, the kiss they shared in their wetness sure was. They got married, and went on their honeymoon to Australia (where Chase got a huge sunburn) and… Zoey got pregnant. Can you imagine the situation? Take a Sidney picture. Add a really happy Zoey. And then an unconscious Chase on the floor (but he was really happy too). 9 months later Jason and Maddie were born (yes, twins! Chase blacked out again).

And from then on, they were the happy family they always wished they would be. They would be happy forever. Together.

**Hope you liked it... I finally found some time to finish it, it's been on my desktop for months now :P**

**REVIEW! I KNOW YOU WANT TO PUSH THAT LITTLE BUTTON! JUST DO IT!**

**valeswiss94  
**


End file.
